Delphinium Souls
by false sourires
Summary: It is known a soul can never rest while it has unfinished business. What is not known is that not all restless souls choose to remain as ghosts.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling retains the exclusive rights to Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Delphinium Souls<strong>

* * *

><p>The boat was steady on the small infrequent waves. Sunlight shone gaily on the sea accentuating the rich beauty of the coast. Moods were lightened by the clear sun as seen by the less guarded mannerisms of the boats occupants. She was annoyed by its fierce presence on this day. What right did it have to be so bright out? Why did the very earth seem to be rejoicing so passionately? Once more she felt everyone, every being, and every force was spitting on her Lord's legacy. There was nothing to be merry about now that her Lord was so unjustly gone from this plane. No one seemed to agree with her that he should be mourned.<p>

Why would they grieve for him though? It is not as if they ever appreciated all that he did for them. Forget that he had been one of the greatest minds of their time! No, he was dark, deceitful, evil incarnated to them. As if their feeble uneducated minds could ever understand what he tried to do for them. Jealousy is what set them so against him. What pigeons they had been to his fierce falcon. In his presence they had squawked and pecked at one another to be the center of his attention. Yet the moment he was out of their sight they insulted and slandered him. For what reasons? Her Lord had honored their faiths and traditions, while they so vehemently cast them out as uncivilized. Only the new religion and philosophy followed by the unblessed would do for them. The gifted could not fall behind the unblessed after all, and if the unblessed considered their traditions primitive the gifted had no reasons to follow them. He had advanced their civilization more than they could ever understand!

Over the years her Lord had predicted the gifted would bow further and further to the unblessed in their quest to keep the two groups integrated. Neither the gifted nor the unblessed could survive without one another. Both relied on the abilities of the other to survive. Her Lord predicted that one day the attempts to keep both sides integrated would reach a stalemate and tensions would rise until war broke out. Horror filled her veins at the thought. One irrevocable day the harmony they had lived in for so many millennia would end. It was why the old faith and traditions were so important: the two had been created to create harmony among the groups. Letting the faith die out not only lead to war, but the loss of where magick stemmed.

Already the naysayers of their faith had forgotten their origins. They believed their magicks came from their blood and flesh, not the earth that provided for them. Her Lord had never been able to deal with the insults to his faith. Of course he had been among the last of their people to follow the old traditions. Even her family had ignored the old faith, and considered it unimportant. He had been so quick to correct that assumption. One did not have to listen very long to hear the love and reverence that her Lord held for the old faith. His eyes glowed with passion as he inducted younglings to a faith that had been lost to them. Learning the old ways from him was the sweetest gift any students received. She could not forget her own first success in the traditions. Friends had complimented the rosy flush it had brought to her cheeks for a near moon. Best of all had been her Lord's proud smile at her success.

Now all she could dwell upon was the loss her Lord's death brought. Who would dare teach their children the old ways now? Not his traitorous friends. Not the fools that sought to end their old faiths. Her own husband did not even believe in the traditions, for all that he had avoided insulting her Lord. None of her Lord's former students were as well-versed in the old beliefs as her Lord had been. Out of all of his pupils, she was most knowledgeable in the traditions. As dearly as her husband humored and dotted upon her, he would not allow for her to take up her Lord's position. She did not fool herself into believing that she could fill in her Lord's footsteps. He had been one of those geniuses that only came once every several centuries.

Prior to his sudden unexpected death, he had visited her requesting a favor. There were many things she owed her Lord for, so she had quickly consented to doing any task he required of her. That evening her shared a secret with her that few else were aware of. Her Lord had planned for his death and the legacy of his faith, but he had requested a task to be accomplished by her if his death was to occur sooner than expected. At that time she had still thought nothing could hurt her Lord, and considered him as being overly cautious. Only now was she able to appreciate his plans. It had taken her a moon to stop grieving him inconsolably, and another two moons to make plans, but now she was ready to complete the task. She would ensure his legacy would live on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

The prologue takes place before the cannon timeline, but following chapters will take place in the original timeline. Gifted means witch/wizard. Unblessed means muggle. It is unlikely I will use these terms outside of this chapter. At the point in time when the prologue is occurring, I don't think muggle or witch/wizard are commonly used terms, so I replaced them.

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


End file.
